


En's cleaner

by SavvaSaam



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, That's for all the En fuckers out there, Vaginal Sex, i'm kinning chota, i'm not taking this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: You never even dreamed of the man you admired so much doing THIS to you.
Relationships: En/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	En's cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> you can't even imagine the amount of horniness this balding man sparks in me

You gently knocked on the door and then leaned forward, checking if there was a noise inside. Quiet. En was out. You weren’t really notified of his schedule, so he could really come back any moment and you had to be quick.

You took the key ring out of your pocket and unlocked the room. It was just the same as dozens of times before, but it still made you feel dwarfed. As if you entered a throne hall and not just the bedroom of a man. You rolled your cart and the hoover inside and closed the door behind. You needed to start quickly.

His rooms were spacious and required quite a work. You started by changing the sheets, than hoovered the floor, before proceeding to hand mop it. It would be actually much easier if you asked for someone else to work in pair with you, but you liked the intimacy of you being in En’s room too much to share it with someone. Just being in the same space where he was the most vulnerable made you feel a bit special. You admired your boss so much, you didn’t care that you were doing such a lowly job for him. It didn’t matter, what mattered was that you were also part of his family, that you were helping him in your own way.

You had admired En ever since you learn about him. He had brought order to the city, he created jobs, he supported sorcerers and fought against exploitation. Since then you had wanted to become part of his narrative so a few years ago you had found a job as a cleaner for his mansion. Not a cool cleaner as Noi or Shin were, just a regular cleaner who dusted the furniture and mopped the floors. But you were still thrilled to get closer to your idol. And now you were allowed access to his personal quarters, you could smell his smell from the sheets and see the dirty cups from tea his lips touched.

You would never do anything inappropriate, but there was no harm in letting your thoughts wander a little. Imagine how he took his clothes off after a long day… You would absolutely love to help him do that.

As much as you admired En, the uniforms, he made all the low level workers wear, honestly sucked. Not only were they erasing their individuality and looked ridiculous, but they were also not really convenient. You took off your helmet and put it on the cupboard. You shouldn’t have done it according to the rules, but you got so sweaty while cleaning under the bed, it was suffocating. It didn’t matter if you were alone.

Being completely engrossed in cleaning some persistent spot of the parquet you totally squeaked in surprise when you heard the door open. You turned around and looked at the person who entered the room.

“Master En!” you exclaimed, clenching tight the dirty rag in your hand. “I’m sorry, I was just about to finish!”

You noticed how En was squinting, eyeing you from top to toes, sitting on the floor, and your hand jerked in the direction of the helmet.

“It’s fine, take your time. Just be quiet,” he replied. His deep voice would make your knees week if you weren’t already on the floor. Was it the first time he addressed you directly? You knew you shouldn’t have become so excited over it, it definitely meant nothing to him, but it meant a lot to you. So what then?

You reluctantly put the helmet on the cupboard again and returned to work. You needed another half an hour to finish. Surely, you could just leave now for the sake of not testing En’s patience who was quite irritable. But when would you have another opportunity to look at the object of your admiration for more than a quick moment, stay in the same space as he. Maybe even have a conversation if you are lucky?

“Hey have you already cleaned the bathroom?”

You turned your head in the direction. The sight made your mouth water and your teeth ferociously bite into your lower lip. En was standing a few meters away from you and there was nothing but a towel on him, pressing around his hips. That was absolutely crazy. He was a middle aged man and you never heard of him exercising. Then why were his muscles so sculpted? And that six-pack?! A crime against humanity.

You were staring at him so intensely, he couldn’t fail to notice that. You swallowed and looked away.

“Yes, master. I-I just cleaned it.”

Once again you felt that intense gaze of his running over you. You sincerely hoped he wasn’t disgusted and thinking over the plan to fire you immediately.

Without thanking you, En disappeared in the bathroom, and you finally breathed out. Your lips were aching from how hard you bit them. Damn, you were a lost cause.

Deciding that the best way to clear your mind from the desire that was clouding it, was to work, you continued scrubbing the floor. But it didn’t erase the image of his beautiful body from your mind. Who knew that the man you admired so much for his deeds, was also blessed with these mouth-watering muscles. You groaned.

Surprisingly, En didn’t take a long time to clean himself and was back shortly. Scared of your reaction repeating itself, you kept your eyes to the floor this time. His wet footsteps slowly approached you and you felt your hands trembling.

He stepped right in front of you, and your eyes froze on his legs, covered in a long bathrobe, as you were kneeling on front of him. And then you realized he was parting the sides of it. As you raised your eyes in shock, you saw it. Right in front of your face, some centimeters away there was En’s dick. It was already half-hard. Surrounded by some red hairs at the base. It wasn’t giant but it was pretty big, maybe not the biggest dick you have seen so far, but for sure the most beautiful one.

“Hey cleaner girl,” your head quickly turned up. En’s powerful gaze down on you made you squeeze your thighs hard. You were beginning to feel wet. “How about you clean this too?”

You couldn’t believe it was really happening. You could touch him, it was not a dream. Reluctantly you nodded at En and moved your head forward, pressing your lips against the tip of his dick. The first thing you noticed was the warmth of it. His skin was warm, hot blood under the surface keeping his penis erect and ready. And the skin was so smooth and clean, who would have thought you would be able to touch such intimate and vulnerable part of the person you admired so much.

Realizing that your lack of action could perhaps make En dissatisfied, you got to work. After leaving a few gentle kisses on the head, you opened your mouth and slowly swirled your tongue around the head. Quickly you took off your vinyl gloves and used your hands to help. Hesitantly you used your fingers to move back the skin on the dick, exposing the beautiful head. It looked a bit like a mushroom, which was especially funny when it came to En with his mushroom obsession.

Lifting your eyes you noticed how En was carefully following your every movement. It was a bit embarrassing, but feeling bold you maintained the eye contact while slowly enveloping the head of the dick with your mouth. Your tongue brushed over the urethra and teased it for a few moments. You noticed how En’s chest rose as he exhaled loudly.

You breathed in, creating vacuum in your mouth and sucking the head, getting one more exhale from En, before taking the dick out of your mouth. You blew cold air on the wet skin and then started licking the sides of the dick with your flat tongue. You lapped on it, long strokes wetting the smooth and heated skin. That was more delicious than any meal you ever tasted (the superior En’s mushroom afjkldsaj). You would think about this moment before sleep for years from now.

Keeping close track of En’s reaction you found his most sensitive spot at the bottom of the dick and started licking it with the tip of your tongue in a zigzag trajectory. En didn’t say anything but his commanding gaze showed you that you should stop playing.

You opened your mouth and finally swallowed the whole dick taking it as deep as your mouth allowed and then dragged your head back, pressing your lips firmly against the shaft. As your hand was keeping the dick steady you continued the rhythmical motions. You closed your eyes in order to concentrate on the process and do your best to please En. You breathed through your nose in order to subdue your gag reflex and continued bobbing your head.

Back and forward, your tongue rubbing against the sensitive underside. You liked the texture of his dick in your mouth, it was unlike anything else. You moved the skin of the dick to match the movements of your mouth. Feeling with your own senses how hot and hard your actions were making his dick felt like the greatest praise you could ever receive.

Your heard him grunt and looked up. He was breathing heavily, though still barely making a sound. He looked like he was close. You braced yourself and started working your mouth to take him in deeper and quicker, your gag reflex protested but you persisted. In a few moments En grabbed your hair and pulled you off his dick before his hot semen splattered all over your face and some landed in your open mouth.

Now you were panting too and your trembling fingers reached to your lips. You smeared a drop of the cum covering your lip and licked it, looking up to En who was breathing hard, his hand still tugging on your hair. That sensation was awakening some masochistic desires that you didn’t know you had.

The sticky semen was cooling off on your skin as you collected it off your face and licked it off your fingers like a cat. It was a bit bitter but surprisingly thick. Did it mean that it’s been a while since he relieved himself? Were you good for him then?

You met eyes with En and looked at him, silently asking what did he think? Did he want to continue? Of course you were already over the moon as he let you suck his dick, but you selfishly hoped you could get this dick inside your other hole, too.

His face was serious, as if he was thinking what to do with you next. A moment later you felt a forceful tug on your hair as En practically lifted you of your knees. You couldn’t help but let a moan escape your throat, so delicious was the feeling of his domineering aura. Getting moved around by his strong arms left you feeling heated. What else could this body do to you?

En grabbed you by the arm and walked in the direction of your large bed. When you two stopped, he quickly unzipped your overalls that clumsily fell on the floor. En’s gaze was once again running over your body. Did he like it? As lately you’d been doing nothing but work, and you could never predict something like this coming up, so you didn’t think of shaving your body. You had hair legs, and lots of pubes. Most men would be put off by this, sadly, but En didn’t seem to mind. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he grabbed your ass firmly, like it was his property. You gasped, looking up at him like a bottom bitch that you were.

En sat on the bed and tug you with him before you sat on his lap, positioning your things to both of his sides. His bathrobe was lying somewhere on the floor and now your naked body was pressed against his. You felt ecstatic. His large palms were pressed into your soft ass, kneading on the flesh as if he was a cat that found a stuffed toy.

You circled your arms around his neck and pressed your boobs against his chest. Your pussy was spread and rubbing against his dick and all of this skin contact was sending you to the brink. His firm muscles seemed to be everywhere and you were almost drowning in that magnificent body.

You started grinding against his dick, unable to resist the urge. Your face was pressed against the crook of his neck and you started lapping your tongue against his skin. It turned out a sensitive spot as a groan escaped En’s mouth and his hands squeezed your ass almost painfully as he dragged your pussy over his dick. You continued licking and scratching your teeth over the skin of his neck, while he was grinding against you wet folds. You felt so horny, not having a dick inside of you was uncomfortable. You could think of nothing but his god-like penis reaching the very depths of your body. You needed it inside of you right now. But you could not tell En what to do, so instead you continued rubbing yourself on him, trying to massage your clit like this.

Still, the only thing inside your brain right now was “DICK! INSIDE OF ME! NOW!”

Your teeth found En’s ear and you start nibbing on the lobe, to which En replied by another groan. His dick was pressed so hard against your pussy as if he hadn’t cummed some five minutes ago. The cum had now dried on your face and even though you removed and swallowed most of it, you felt some remains there. You probably looked like the dirties whore in town, but it left you feeling more hot than ashamed. Because you were En’s whore and it was a whole other story.

Apparently En had run out of patience as he suddenly stood up and you found yourself on your back against the soft mattress. He was towering over you and you felt so tiny in comparison to his rich built, and in your brain this image was burnt as the most erotic view that had ever grazed your eyes. Almost involuntarily your legs spread.

En’s mouth twitched with a hungry, even aggressive smile and his fingers ran over your pussy. He seemed pleased with how incredibly wet it was. You shuddered when two of his fingers slid inside of you, your walls spasming around his warmth. Finally, you were filled with something but you desperately longed for more. Your eyes went down from En’s face to his hard dick, standing proudly underneath a crown of ginger hair. Unable to control your mind, you let a single word escape your lips.

“Please…”

En didn’t make you wait a moment more. He positioned himself in between your thighs and pushed his dick inside you. He pushed his whole length inside, the head of his dick felt like it reached your cervix. You couldn’t help the loudest moan that escaped your mouth in that moment. The burning passion that was clouding your mind for God only knows how long now, finally found the release it desired. It was outright perfect, nothing could compare to this. He literally pushed the air out of your lungs.

En didn’t leave you time to savour the moment as he almost pulled out before pushing back in. The delicious spread of your muscles, the sensation of that thick and hard member rubbing against our insides and that absolutely overwhelming feeling of his dick pushing to the halt of your hole. Now you understood what people meant by the phrase ‘fuck the soul out of someone’. That was undoubtfully something that happened to you right now. Your teeth were gnashing from how much you were clenching them. With every rhythmical movement you moaned out loud. Your fists with clenching the sheets under you and the bed was hitting the wall from the force of his movements.

He didn’t go too fast but he went 100% every time, you were losing your mind from how much pleasure it brought to you. Before long that intense stimulation brought you to the brink of the orgasm. You hugged the arm that was supporting En towering over you and all of those feelings were so overwhelming you scratched his skin. You were now not moaning but just whimpering, the walls of your vagina furiously spasming around his dick. En halted letting you catch your breath.

That orgasm hit you like a train. You breathed like a dog that just ran a few miles, tongue out and dry. You looked at your hand and realized you clenched En’s arm so hard you broke the skin and there was blood under your nails.

You looked up at En, but your mind that was so clouded and filled with lust you couldn’t even look apologetic. The only emotion your face was conveying was pure animalistic desire.

En was also breathing heavily. During sex he kept quiet, but you wouldn’t imagine a man like him behaving in any other way. He was so beautiful like this. His strong chest blistering in sweat. A few locks of his bristly ginger hair stuck to his forehead that was also wet. If you died right now you would be perfectly happy, because you had already experience the best thing that would ever happen to you. But you wanted to thank that man first for bringing that pleasure to you.

Barely controlling your trembling legs you moved to the head of the bed and turned your back to En. Steading yourself against the headboard, you pushed your ass out in his direction. Looking over the shoulder in En’s direction, you winked.

He quickly crossed the distance between you two and once again grabbed your ass hard. A moment later his dick was once again buried to a hilt inside of you. Your fingers were almost painfully clenching the wooden headboard. This time however En decided to change his strategy. He pushed you closer against the wall, tugging you up until your back was pressed against his chest. And then he started violently ramming his dick up inside of you. He didn’t pull out as much as before, but he went much faster now. Your overstimulated vagina didn’t know how to feel about this, it was just too much. But the feeling of his firm chest as he tugged you as close as physically possible, his free hand massaging your tit and his rasping breath against your ear – that was heavenly. There was no air inside of you and your head felt heavy and oxygen-deprived. And every moment his dick was pushed deep inside of you, the energy of it seemed somewhat desperate even. Like this dick wanted to tear your muscles and reach to your heart.

En groaned in our ear and his hand clenched you so hard, your ribs cried out in pain. He pushed one last time and cummed inside. The longest moan left your mouth as you felt his hot semen cover your insides. You would never let any other man cum inside of you, but En… En could do whatever he wanted to your body, you would be happy to be his property.

En pulled out and you collapsed on the bed. You felt like you burned all the calories that you body had in some half an hour and now you had zero energy to move. En sat next to you, also catching his breath after that mini marathon. You stole quick glances of him as he smiled to himself smugly and fixed his hair. To you En seemed God-like. En noticed you looking at him.

You looked away, embarrassed.

“I guess mm… I’d better get going khm. Still got some work to do,” now that the energy of the moment was gone, it felt awkward staying in bed with a man so much grander than you. You felt out of place.

He didn’t say anything, just shrugged. You clumsily got off the bed when En’s heavy palm landed on your ass and you yelped in shock, earning an entertained chuckle from him.

“Good job, cleaner girl.”

There was a pleased expression on his face that only a man that had just had some good sex could have. You shook your head in mocking disapproval and quickly put on your working overalls.

“That uniform doesn’t do you justice. I’ll make sure you have something that suits you better.”

“Thank you, Master,” you replied with a sweet smile. “Have a good night.”

Your legs still unstable, you left your master’s room. It was good you had a helmet to cover your red face.

You would remember that night for a long time.


End file.
